Diesel 10
Diesel 10 is a villainous Diesel with a hydraulic grabber. Changes *Plarail, Motor Road and Rail and TrackMaster (Tomy) version (glossy paint, copyright "TOMY"; 2000-Present - Japan; 2003-2009 - UK; 2005-2009 - US) *Tomica World version (matte paint; 2001-2002 - UK) *TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) version (copyright "HiT Toy Company"; 2008-2009) *TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) version (copyright "Mattel"; updated face; 2010-2011) *TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) version (CG style face and updated paintwork; 2011) *TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) version (two holes in each wheel; 2011-2014) *TrackMaster (Revolution) version (redesigned body, wheels and drive unit; 2014-present) *Motorized Railway version (Lifting claw) (2017-present) Variations *Diesel 10 with two mustard trucks (Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) *Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck and four curved track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) *Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Diesel 10 with Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck (TrackMaster Toy Company; Fisher-Price) *Diesel 10 with Green Electricity Van (TrackMaster Revolution) *Diesel 10 (TrackMaster Revolution, Motorized Railway) Variants *Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge (Plarail) *Diesel 10 Takes Charge! (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Fire-Engine Flynn and Diesel 10 Rescue (Plarail) *R/C Diesel 10 (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Crash and Repair Diesel 10 (TrackMaster Revolution) *Dirty Diesel 10 from Dieselworks Starter Set (Motorized Railway) Trivia * With the exception of the Talk 'n' Action version (whose arm is movable) the grabber arm is moulded as part of the shell, although 'Pinchy' can be removed by means of a screw located inside the shell Gallery MotorRoadandRailDiesel10.jpg|Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Diesel 10 PlarailDiesel10.jpg|Plarail Diesel 10 Plarail2000Diesel10box.jpg|Plarail 2000-2002 Diesel 10 box TomicaWorldDiesel10box.JPG|Tomica World Diesel 10 box Plarail2003Diesel10box.jpg|Plarail Diesel 10 2003-2012 box MotorRoadandRail2005Diesel10box.JPG|Motor Road and Rail 2005 Diesel 10 box MotorRoadandRailDiesel10withtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Diesel 10 with track MotorRoadandRailDiesel10withtrackbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Diesel 10 with track box TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2007BigFriendsDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2007-2008 Big Friends Diesel 10 TrackMaster(Tomy)Diesel10.jpg|TrackMaster (Tomy) Diesel 10 TrackMaster(Tomy)Diesel10box.JPG|TrackMaster (Tomy) Diesel 10 box TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2008ToysRUsDiesel10box.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2008 Toys R Us Diesel 10 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PrototypeBigFriendsDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Big Friends Diesel 10 TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2010BigFriendsDiesel10Targetbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2010 Big Friends Diesel 10 Target box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)BigFriendsDiesel10Walmartbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2010 Big Friends Diesel 10 Walmart box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2011BigFriendsDiesel10Targetbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2011 Big Friends Diesel 10 Target box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012BigFriendsDiesel10box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 Big Friends Diesel 10 box Plarail2012Diesel10box.JPG|Plarail 2012-2019 Diesel 10 box TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Diesel 10 TrackMaster(Revolution)2014BigFriendsDiesel10box.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends 2014-2017 Diesel 10 box TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Diesel 10 TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsDiesel10box.JPEG|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Diesel 10 box MotorizedRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Motorized Railway Diesel 10 MotorizedRailwayDiesel10box.jpg|Motorized Railway Diesel 10 box TrackMaster(Revolution)2018BigFriendsDiesel10box.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) 2018-present Big Friends Diesel 10 box Plarail2018Diesel10box.jpg|Plarail 2018-present Diesel 10 box Variants gallery PlarailTalk'n'ActionDiesel10.png|Plarail Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Diesel10TakesCharge!.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Diesel 10 Takes Charge! PlarailFire-EngineFlynnandDiesel10Rescue.jpg|Plarail Fire-Engine Flynn and Diesel 10 Rescue TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)RCDiesel10.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) R/C Diesel 10 TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Crash and Repair Diesel 10 MotorizedRailwayDieselworksStarterSet.jpg|Motorized Railway Dirty Diesel 10 from Dieselworks Starter Set Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:2000